Mala conducta
by Rasshi Ars
Summary: Eren tiene un grave problema: no deja de meterse en peleas con otros soldados. Cuando Levi decide hacer algo al respecto, el verdadero motivo de su violencia hará que deje de verlo como un simple mocoso agresivo. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

¡Muy buenas a todos! Hoy vengo con un One-shot de este ship que tanto amamos :3 ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Mala conducta**

.

.

.

Era conocido por ser impulsivo, temperamental y con una paciencia muy limitada. Desde pequeño Eren se metía en líos. Por supuesto, al unirse al ejército, Armin le aconsejó dejar ese comportamiento de lado y ser obediente con sus superiores, llevarse bien con los demás. Al convertirse en soldado tuvo que haber madurado un poco, ¿no?

–¡¿Quieres pelea?! –la voz del castaño resonó en aquel solitario campo de entrenamiento. No; aún no había cambiado esa parte de él.

El golpe dirigido a su estómago lo dejó sin aire. Con los dientes apretados por el dolor, Eren fulminó con la mirada a su agresor, un soldado más alto que él, quien lo miraba despectivamente y con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en sus labios.

–¿Qué pasa, Jaeger? –se mofó, muy altanero–. ¿Ya te cansaste?

Gruñendo por lo bajo, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, el chico titán logró enderezarse y con rapidez intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a su oponente. Sin embargo, una mano lo detuvo. Sí, el tipo venía acompañado. Ese otro soldado le tiró del brazo, riendo entre dientes. Antes de que Eren pudiera reaccionar, lo había halado hacia abajo mientras le asestaba un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

–Agh… –Cayendo hacia delante, recibió una patada en la espalda que lo dejó tirado boca abajo sobre la tierra.

Pasaba seguido. Eren solía meterse en peleas con otros soldados. La razón era desconocida. El castaño se enfurecía a tal punto que no hablaba con nadie del tema. Todos asumían que era el típico exceso de testosterona de la pubertad.

–Perdiste, enano –oyó la burla de sus agresores, pero las voces se escuchaban lejanas debido a lo aturdido que se encontraba por la paliza.

Alzó la mirada con dificultad. Los rostros se veían borrosos, las risas distorsionadas. Estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente. De pronto vio que uno de ellos preparaba su pie para propinarle una patada en la cara. Cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor.

–¡Oigan, ustedes! –gritó una voz firme y fuerte, haciendo que todos se paralizaran.

El pie se detuvo a sólo centímetros de su rostro. Mareado, Eren pudo ver como los semblantes de los tipos cambiaban radicalmente a una expresión de horror, poniéndose tan blancos como la cera.

–¡Demonios, nos vieron! –chilló uno, dándose la vuelta y corriendo a toda velocidad. El otro lo imitó, tan asustado que las piernas le fallaron por un momento y casi se cae. Ambos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, la cabeza le dolía. Hizo un esfuerzo para girarse hacia la persona que lo había salvado. Vio una figura pequeña y delgada, pero que caminaba con paso firme y con un aura que transmitía autoridad. La sintió llegar hasta su lado, arrodillándose junto a él.

–Mikasa –musitó Eren, ronco por el cansancio.

Oyó como profería un pequeño bufido.

–Deliras, mocoso –esa voz, aunque seria y fría, definitivamente no era la de Mikasa.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de su hermana, quien siempre lo sacaba de apuros. Pero resulta que esa presencia solemne y sobrecogedora no pertenecía a ella, sino nada más y nada menos que al Capitán Levi.

–Eren, ¿qué pasó? –exigió saber el mayor, examinándolo.

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por ser hallado en tales condiciones. Si bien agradecía la intervención de Levi, se sentía como un idiota estando allí tirado en el suelo frente a su superior.

–Capitán... Yo estaba... –Un ataque de tos le impidió completar su frase. Tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Arqueando sus cejas, el pelinegro le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, ganándose un quejido de dolor por parte de Eren. Una vez que se hubo calmado y pudo respirar tranquilamente, el castaño intentó explicarse una vez más. Sin embargo el cansancio sólo le hacía musitar cosas ininteligibles.

–Levántate –dijo Levi, demandante-. No te puedes quedar aquí tirado.

Asintiendo débilmente, Eren poco a poco se incorporó apoyándose en sus manos, apretando sus dientes. Quería al menos demostrar que aún tenía algo de fuerza, así que con lentitud y en medio de temblores consiguió ponerse de pie. Incluso intentó caminar hacia Levi, pero al dar un par de pasos le fallaron las piernas y se hubiera desplomado nuevamente de no ser porque el Capitán reaccionó rápido, sujetándolo de los brazos.

–Con cuidado, mocoso –gruñó el mayor.

Soltó un suspiro pesado. Era obvio que no podría caminar en ese estado, así que tomó el brazo de Eren y lo pasó alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que sujetaba con firmeza el torso del chico. Silenciosamente el joven agradecía la ayuda, y debía admitir que le agradaba su cercanía, por mucha vergüenza que le diera verse así de vulnerable.

–Vamos, andando –instó Levi, mostrándose más compasivo de lo que Eren hubiese esperado.

Poco a poco caminaron fuera del campo de entrenamiento, el castaño arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza gacha, y el Capitán mirando al frente y sujetándolo bien. Arrugó un poco su nariz; el chico titán apestaba a sudor y sangre. Tal vez en otra situación ni lo hubiera tocado, pero no era propio de él abandonar a un soldado herido. A pesar de tratarse de un mocoso que se había metido en una estúpida pelea con sus compañeros.

–Oye, no seas perezoso y camina –ladró Levi al sentir que todo el peso del chico se le venía encima. Eren ya tenía medio cuerpo cayendo sobre el Capitán.

–L-Lo siento, señor –se disculpó el castaño, su rostro calentándose un poco.

Levi frenó en seco. El chico lo observó sin entender, recibiendo un suspiro de resignación por parte de su superior.

–Serás problemático –se quejó, para luego agacharse.

–¿Eh? ¡E-Espere! –chilló Eren viendo cómo la mano del Capitán pasaba bajo sus piernas. Ahogó un grito al ser levantado del suelo.

Allí estaba Eren Jaeger: la última esperanza de la humanidad... Siendo llevado en brazos por Levi. Recobrando su energía como por arte de magia, el castaño se removió intentando bajarse, protestando mientras el pelinegro caminaba hacia el cuartel como si nada. Era una situación embarazosa para él, sobre todo por las miradas que le lanzaban los soldados a medida que se acercaban a la puerta del lugar. En cada rincón se oían los cuchicheos:

–Mira, Jaeger se volvió a pelear.

–¿El Capitán lo está cargando?

–Vaya, alguien está en problemas.

Escuchando comentarios como esos, Eren se quedó quieto y miró a Levi con la súplica plasmada en su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso y con las mejillas rojas.

–Capitán, esto no es necesario –susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

Levi lo ignoró, adentrándose en el cuartel. En silencio recorrió los largos pasillos. Eren le halaba con suavidad (y algo de urgencia) de la camisa, tratando de hacer que lo bajara. Al fin llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones que usaban para curar a los heridos. Había una cama y una silla junto a una mesita con medicamentos.

–No te muevas –ordenó fríamente, dejando al chico sobre el colchón sin mucha delicadeza.

Eren hubiera dicho algo, pero al ver la mirada del Capitán, cortante como cuchillas recién afiladas, obedeció en silencio.

–Sólo mírate –bufó Levi, halando la silla hasta colocarla junto a la cama, frente a Eren–. Debería darte vergüenza.

El chico bajó la mirada, apretando sus manos en puños. No le gustaba verse indefenso, no era propio de él. Mucho menos delante de su Capitán.

–Yo no… –Iba a protestar, pero entonces notó que el mayor tomaba un par de guantes de la mesita y se los colocaba–. ¿Qué hace, señor?

–¿Aparte de idiota también eres ciego? –espetó Levi mientras mojaba un algodón con alcohol, concentrado.

Eren tragó saliva, alarmado. Vio como el pelinegro se sentaba en la silla, agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza y acercándola a él. Con algo más de cuidado, comenzó a desinfectarle algunos cortes que tenía en los nudillos, producto de la pelea anterior. Frunció el ceño cuando el alcohol entró en contacto con la herida abierta.

–C-Capitán, esto en serio no es necesario –repitió, sin poder salir de su asombro–. Pronto sanarán.

Era obvio, sus poderes de titán. Pero a Levi parecía no importarle aquello.

–No seas llorón –le dijo demandante, soltando la muñeca y tomando la otra, repitiendo el proceso.

Eren observó cómo el Capitán lo curaba. Esta vez su mano descansaba sobre la del mayor, quien estaba enfocado en su tarea. Tocaba las heridas con cuidado, casi como una caricia. El chico pronto sacudió su cabeza por pensar aquello.

–Si tanto quiere que me cure, pudo pedirle a Hanji que lo hiciera por usted –insistió el castaño, tímido.

–Cállate y déjame trabajar –ordenó Levi tirando los algodones sucios en una papelera, mientras tomaba unos nuevos junto con un tubo de ungüento–. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior. Así que esa era toda su amabilidad, un truco para arrastrarlo a un sermón sobre disciplina y buen comportamiento. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que lo regañaran cuando no era su culpa.

–Eren –dijo Levi, pero aun así el castaño lo ignoró–. Esto no puede seguir así.

El mocoso no le estaba prestando atención. Con cierta brusquedad sujetó la mandíbula del menor, haciendo que alzara su mirada a la fuerza. Bufando, Levi comenzó a limpiar la sangre que manchaba el rostro del joven. Revisó a conciencia su nariz, verificando que no estuviera rota. Eren intentó no mirarlo fijamente, pero al sentir los dedos del Capitán sobre su labio inferior roto, lo recorrió un escalofrío y no pudo evitar enganchar sus ojos en los del otro. El mayor le aplicaba el ungüento con la paciencia de una madre, aunque su semblante era duro.

–¿Por qué hace esto, señor?

–No desvíes el tema –Levi observó los grandes ojos azulados del chico, se veía apesadumbrado–. Si esto continúa tendré que reportarlo ante Erwin.

–Lo siento –Eren sonaba arrepentido.

Tras un momento de silencio, el chico titán sintió una mano firme, pero reconfortante posarse en su hombro. El Capitán lo miraba serio, aunque su expresión le inspiraba confianza. Sabía que Levi estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Yo sólo lo estaba… –Bajó la voz hasta el punto que fue inaudible.

Levi lo miró interrogante. Eren tragó saliva, apretando sus manos.

–Sólo… ¡Lo estaba defendiendo, señor! –confesó, esta vez hablando con seguridad.

Arqueando sus cejas con sorpresa, el Capitán procesó las palabras en su mente. ¿Defenderlo? ¿A él?

–Explícate –pidió cruzando sus brazos, dándole toda su atención.

Eren apretó sus dientes ante el recuerdo, pero no iba a dejar las cosas inconclusas…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _–¿Vieron al Capitán? –hablaba un soldado, enojado–. Todo su escuadrón fue asesinado, y él anda como si nada. Qué desgraciado._

 _–¿Supieron lo que hizo? –comentó otro, escupiendo las palabras–. Arrojó los cuerpos de sus compañeros para que los titanes se los comieran. ¡Ese tipo es un desalmado!_

 _–No me gustaría estar bajo su cargo. Dejar que un enano me dé órdenes y me trate como perro. ¡No, gracias!_

 _–Debieron estar locos al darle el cargo de Capitán. Ese Levi es un incompetente._

 _–No es más que un cobarde que manda a sus camaradas a morir por él, seamos sinceros._

 _–Oigan –una voz furiosa se unió a la conversación–. ¡No hablen así del Capitán!_

 _El grupo de soldados quedó en silencio. Alarmados, voltearon hacia el recién llegado, temiendo que se tratara de un superior. Pero se relajaron al ver que sólo era Eren, que tenía los puños apretados de indignación._

 _–Ah, pero miren nada más quien llegó –se burló el que comenzó la conversación–. La mascota de Levi._

 _El castaño frunció el ceño._

 _–Deberían tenerle más respeto –dijo cruzando sus brazos–. ¡Los incompetentes aquí son ustedes!_

 _–¿Vas a defenderlo? Oh, claro, era de esperarse viniendo del favorito de ese…_

 _–Ese hombre es el Capitán, ¡y no pienso dejar que le falten el respeto! –rugió Eren con los ojos relampagueantes._

 _Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Eren temblaba de ira mientras escuchaba las risas de esos tipos, que a sus ojos no eran más que idiotas._

 _Todo lo demás fue instinto puro. El primer golpe, la primera pelea. La primera vez que defendió a su Capitán y recibió una paliza por ello…_

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Eren tenía los puños crispados y su cuerpo temblaba. Primero fue ese grupo de soldados, luego otro, hasta que se corrió el rumor de que el chico titán era un buscapleitos.

Por otro lado, Levi estaba anonadado. Ese mocoso lo había defendido a capa y espada, sin inmutarse. Claro, el Capitán estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas, quienes a su espalda lo insultaban y maldecían. ¡Ah! Pero de frente se deshacían en halagos. Hipócritas asquerosos.

–Eren... No tenías que hacerlo –dijo con un tono de voz calmo, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. No se esperaba nada de eso.

–¿Cómo que no, señor? –protestó el castaño, con una mirada determinada–. ¡No podía dejar que lo insultaran así! ¡No a usted!

En un acto de atrevimiento, Eren sujetó de repente las manos del Capitán, quien sólo pudo tensarse ante el contacto. El chico bajó la mirada, tratando de calmarse un poco.

–Ellos no saben nada de lo que usted ha pasado –dijo con la voz temblorosa–. No saben lo mucho que duele ver morir a un compañero. No entienden el esfuerzo que usted hace para ocultar su dolor, para sacar adelante a los demás soldados... Por eso deberían mantener sus bocas cerradas.

Levi dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, notando que las de Eren temblaban levemente. El Capitán, aunque no mostrara mucho, sentía una tristeza en lo más profundo de su ser al darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo juzgó mal a ese muchacho, tachándolo de problemático. En sus ojos se notaba el cambio, ahora veía al chico bajo otra perspectiva.

–Eren, está bien –dijo neutral, intentando darle algo de consuelo.

Sin mirarlo, Eren sintió cómo el Capitán se soltaba de su agarre, levantándose de la silla. Estuvo algo triste por ello, pero pronto se sorprendió al notar que Levi se acercaba más a él, colocándole una mano en el hombro y la otra sobre la cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia él, por lo que su frente rozaba el pecho de su superior.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso el Capitán lo estaba... Abrazando? Era una especie de abrazo, aunque uno muy raro pero que de todas formas se le hizo agradable. Se sentía cálido y reconfortante. Le gustaba, por lo que se inclinó más hacia el contacto.

–No hagas caso a esos estúpidos –pidió Levi, su voz causó un efecto tranquilizador en el chico–. No debes pelearte por cosas como esa.

–Pero señor...

–Eren, mírame.

Obedeciendo, el chico se llevó una sorpresa al ver la preocupación en los ojos del otro. Pensó que estaría enojado.

–No quiero que te lastimen –admitió el Capitán, sus palabras eran sinceras, sin el cinismo que lo caracterizaba–. Es mi deber mantenerte a salvo.

–Lo sé -suspiró Eren–. El Comandante dijo...

–Esto no tiene que ver con las órdenes de Erwin –Levi le limpió una mancha de tierra que le había quedado en la mejilla–. Se trata de tí.

Las palabras de Levi siempre tenían un significado oculto. Eren lo sabía muy bien, así como entendía lo que el Capitán realmente intentaba decir. _Me preocupo por ti. Me importas_.

–Capitán... –Sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño, recordando cuando su mamá lo consolaba luego de una pelea, Eren ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Levi, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Contrario a lo esperado, Levi se dejó abrazar, frotando los alborotados cabellos del chico.

–Nadie volverá a ponerte un dedo encima –aseguró el mayor–. No lo permitiré.

Eren sonrió levemente, sin moverse de su posición. Aún recordaba las crueles palabras de los soldados, sus insultos, sus golpes. En especial, una frase que le repetían constantemente.

 _¿Por qué defiendes a ese enano? ¿Acaso te gusta el Capitán, Jaeger? ¿Es eso?_

–¿Qué es tan divertido, mocoso? –preguntó Levi oyendo la suave risa del castaño.

–Sólo pensaba, Capitán.

Sí, quizás ese fuera el motivo de sus peleas. Tal vez por eso le enfurecía oír insultos dirigidos a Levi. Fuera lo que fuera, no estaba muy seguro, pero no permitiría que nadie hablara mal del hombre que tanto admiraba. El hombre serio y frío, que en el fondo sentía cariño y compasión por los demás, que sufría en silencio, que no sabía dar un abrazo correctamente y, sin embargo, le transmitía seguridad.

– _Después de todo sigues siendo un niño_ –pensó Levi al notar que a Eren le comenzaba a entrar el sueño, cansado por toda la acción del día.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, el Capitán sabía que se había equivocado con respecto a Eren. Ese día sus dudas se habían aclarado, y aparte del motivo de las peleas, Levi entendió dos cosas. La primera: Eren no era un mocoso problemático, era sólo un mocoso y ya.

Y la segunda: no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie volviera a lastimar a ese niño que, aunque fuera impulsivo y cabeza hueca, se había ganado no sólo su respeto, sino algo más significativo... Su cariño.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Eren siempre defendiendo a los suyos :'3

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :D me gusta leer sus opiniones y seguir creciendo cada día.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
